Castles in the Sky
by Girl Who Writes
Summary: A series of one-shots based around the Outer Senshi in the Silver Millennium. Written for LJ's SMMFC. “But do you feel guilty?” Haruka persisted. “She doesn’t know any of this, and we’re trying to drag her into a war.”
1. Truths

**Title:** Castles in the Sky  
**Chapter:** Truths  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Character:** Haruka  
**Theme:** Silver Millennium – In Vino Veritas (_In wine there is truth.)  
_**Word Count:** 663  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama, humour  
**Summary:** No doubt Michiru would resume her distant treatment of her come morning; if Haruka could convince her waking – and sober – self that this had actually happened.  
**Notes: **All the chapters in this fic are going to be pieces I wrote for the January round of LJ's SMMFC. The theme was 'Silver Millennium', so all of these will deal with the senshi before the Silver Millennium fall. Since entries close on February 19th, I'll post them in prompt order, and then as I finish them. So far there are eight and a half written, and I hope to write at least two more. This one was the first of the month and thus, is a little wonky. It takes me a moment to get into the swing of the theme :) I hope you enjoy it!**  
Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

The Princess of Uranus swung open the door to her quarters, blinking sleepily. As she shut the door behind her and made her way to the bedroom, she could still hear the celebrations going on outside. The end of one year and the beginning of another. A few fireworks popped outside her window, lighting her room with gold and blue light.

Haruka groaned, kicked off her shoes and sprawled out on her bed. Once again, Queen Selenity had thrown an amazing party. Not that she could really recall many of the details right now - other than the fountain of Venusian champagne and the constantly flowing Martian wine. That she recalled in crystal-clear detail.

She thought about dragging herself off her bed and back downstairs, to see what the other girls were up to. When she'd left, the Venusian princess – with very pink cheeks - had been hanging off the arm of one gentleman, with a very full glass of wine in the other hand, and the Mercurian and Jovian princesses had been hunched over a crystal dish piled with desserts.

Haruka closed her eyes, wriggling around her bed, trying to get comfortable; her dress was barely wearable when she was flitting around the ballroom, let alone when she was trying to sleep. She flopped on her stomach and closed her eyes. Sleep was good.

_Thump._

Haruka opened her eyes. She could hear someone in her lounge room, giggling.

Another thump, a whispered swear word and more giggling and her bedroom door was pushed open. Haruka mentally groaned. It had been a very long night, with lots of wine, and she wanted to sleep. The figure stumbled again as she bumped into the bed frame, and fell across Haruka's bed.

Haruka rolled over and switched on her lamp to see which party-guest had mistakenly invaded her private rooms. And then she stared.

The Princess of Neptune was sprawled across the end of her bed, her heels in on hand, looking even more exquisite now than when she had arrived at the ball – her long aqua hair tumbling over her shoulders, the delicate pink flush over her nose and cheeks… and _that_ dress. It had been a temptation since she had walked through the ballroom doors. Deep blue and strapless, it clung to all the parts of Princess Michiru's body that Haruka knew she should not be noticing, let alone admiring.

"Haruka," Michiru said softly, propping her head up on her elbows. "Haruka, you left the party." Her voice was soft, a little slurred and completely enthralling. Haruka stared as the girl – the princess that had been so distant, who had always shot down any attempts of a closer friendship – sprawled at the end of her bed, her hair mussed and her eyes bright, undoubtedly thanks to a few too many glasses of the Martians' best vintage.

"I needed to sleep," Haruka murmured, blinking sleepily.

"I looked for you," Michiru wriggled up the bed until she lay beside Haruka. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"That's because I was here."

"Uh-huh," Michiru smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why are you here, Michi-Michiru?" Haruka asked yawned, watching the aqua-haired girl who was lying so close to her, close enough that she could reach over and touch her cheek…

"I'm a liar, Haruka." Her voice was soft. "I lied when I told you that…" Her eyes opened and Michiru reached over and touched the curl of hair that rested against Haruka's cheek, gently tucking it behind the taller girl's ear. "I like you very much, Princess Uranus." Her eyes fluttered closed again and she dropped her hand to rest on the bed cover.

Haruka smiled at the sleeping girl, and rested her hand over Michiru's. No doubt Michiru would resume her distant treatment of her come morning; if Haruka could convince her waking – and sober – self that this had actually happened.

Her own eyes drifting closed of their own regard, not really caring what morning would bring.

* * *


	2. For the Future

**Title:** For the Future  
**Author:** Girl WhoWrites  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Hotaru/Sailor Saturn  
**Word Count:** 1 794  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** "This was not how it was supposed to be, Saturn," Selenity said softly. "Everyone was supposed to be happy, and at peace."  
**Warnings:** Dark undertones.  
**Notes:** It ended up being ridiculously long. I was aiming for 400 words. :headdesk: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed part one. For everyone who want to read Haruka/Michiru fic, I promise there are more chapters with them coming! The prompt for this part was "Fireworks".  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

She hunched behind the door, both her hands gripping a sword. She wiped one hand across her forehead, smearing blood over her face. She could hear more screaming, and she tightened her grip on the sword, pulled from the corpse of one of the Royal Guards. Blood had dried along the blade, and Hotaru swallowed. The last living member of the Royal Family of Saturn; her bodyguards were dead and the army was falling. No time – or point – in calling for help from her own planet; she can hear the horror-struck screams in her mind, of women and babies, men and children falling to the ground, of the suffering and the betrayal.

She squeezed her eyes shut; she doesn't want to think about the people of Saturn, being slaughtered and not understanding why it was happening, why their Princess wasn't trying to save them, why she had left them to such a fate.

Her back pressed against the cracked wall of her quarters, she presses the heel of her hand against her mouth to stop herself from screaming; the body guard lay sprawled on the floor, his throat cut out, his eyes wide open. The blood has soaked into once was the softest lavender rug.

She can hear yelling and screaming and explosions that rock the Palace, and Hotaru wonders what it would be like to have her henshin rod, her birth right. How she could be defending the Alliance, the Queen, her people. It feels wrong to be huddled in a corner waiting to be rescued.

If she is so strong, why is she not allowed to fight?

Another explosion rocks the building and the crystal chandelier rocks ominously before the roof cracks apart and it falls gracelessly to the bed, fragments of glass and crystal flying everywhere. The ceiling gapes open, revealing another room; a heavy stone statue close to the edge of the hole.

The ceiling will come down soon and Hotaru tries to make her legs work, tries to stand and run but her limbs reject her orders and she curls up into a smaller ball.

The ceiling groans and plaster flutters everywhere.

"Saturn!" The voice is familiar and comes so suddenly, her throat feels like it closes up before she sees Uranus leaning over her, the Space Sword in one hand. The older girl's eyes look haunted, and she bares some ugly looking burns to the right side of her face.

"Uranus," Hotaru manages, her voice cracking. "I…"

Uranus grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet, pushing her out the door. Less than a hundred meters down the hall, the ceiling shudders and Hotaru can hear the statue fall, the sounds of furniture collapsing, floors cracking. Uranus drags her along so quickly, she is half running to keep up, her bare feet sliding and catching on the debris that litters the once beautiful hallway.

"We need to find the Queen," Uranus says off-hand, dragging her down marble stairs that have broken in half, leaving an ugly hole and the stairs uneven. She turns her face away from the blood-slick stairs, from the bodies littering their path.

They will mourn these people later, when their bodies are packed into the soft soil and their souls are resting peacefully in Elysian; there will be candles lit and flowers planted and the Silver Alliance will rise from the ashes, older and wiser.

She feels a strange coldness in her mind when she thinks that but that thought is lost when she spies a child of the court disemboweled and left at the bottom of the stairs, her cold, waxy face twisted in agony. Hotaru lets out a sob.

"Where is the Queen, Haruka?" she manages. "Where is the sanctuary?" She grips the older girl's hand tighter, as if Uranus will slip from her grasp and leave her behind.

"There is no sanctuary, Saturn. All the planets have fallen to this entity," Uranus' voice is cold, but her eyes are sad as she looks back. "We have failed."

The massive doors in the entrance hall have been ripped half off their hinges, swinging haphazardly. Uranus ignores them and they push through to the night air.

And Hotaru drops to her knees, her hands over her mouth, before the Princess's body - the scarlet stain spreading outwards, marring her white dress, her hand still twisted in Endymion's grip. Her long ribbons of white-gold hair are twisted lazily out behind her, splattered with someone else's blood, like a grim flag of surrender.

Uranus looks at the princess and the Earth prince with tired eyes; there is no brutality that can surprise her now. She has seen everything that can be seen by soldier's eyes. She is tired.

The last request of the Queen, her last mission, kneels before the fallen princess, her face twisted in anguish, her shock almost tangible, her hands folded over her face.

"The Queen is not far, Hotaru," Uranus manages to get Hotaru to her feet and half carries her down the stairs.

"We shall not rise again, from this, shall we?" Hotaru's voice sounds thin, hollow.

"Something shall rise," Uranus replies, hurling the thin girl along.

"But our world has fallen and so I shall be given the powers to destroy what I could have helped to save." Her body goes slack. "I cannot, Uranus. The senshi could not have given up."

"They didn't Saturn," Uranus's voice has the same hollow quality. "They never gave up."

Hotaru feels tears on her face and wonders what gruesome way her sisters in arms fell; the absence of Neptune is almost physical it is so obvious, but she can convince herself that Neptune remained with the Queen. Her feet are covered in blood and dirt as she and Uranus make their way across what was once the gardens, before she spies the flickering silver glow of the Moon Queen.

"Selenity!" She tumbles forward, throwing herself to the ground. The Queen lies upon a large, smooth rock of quartz, the Silver Crystal cupped in her hands.

"Hotaru, you survived," Selenity smiles tiredly. "I worried for your safety."

Hotaru pulls herself to her feet, blinking at the pale, dying figure of Selenity. "We have fallen," she whispers. "Are we the only survivors?"

Uranus drops down next to Selenity, propping herself up on the stump of a felled tree. "Luna and Artemis as well as us. And I believe Earth still resists." Uranus's eyes drift close, tears trailing clean marks down her dusty cheeks and Neptune's absence feels worse than the death around her. Hotaru shudders, wrapping her arms around herself.

"This was not how it was supposed to be, Saturn," Selenity said softly. "Everyone was supposed to be happy, and at peace." Her eyes closed and there were more tears. "My daughter and Endymion did not deserve such an end."

"Does anyone?" Uranus murmured, bitterness lacing her words.

"My Queen, we can rise out of the ashes once more," Hotaru dropped to her knees and grabbed the hem of Selenity's gown in a mark of desperation. "We cannot yield. It does not matter if there is one man left standing, as long as he stands with belief in his actions. We only fail when we do not stand for what we believe in."

Selenity smiled at the girl, her violet eyes wide with determination. "You studied hard, Saturn. You were a credit to your family and the Royal House of Saturn. You… would have made a good senshi." The Queen offered another weak smile. "So many things I am wishing I could undo today! You should have fought for us... but I had to err on the side of caution. I could not have you killed in battle. I needed you for now."

"No. I won't do it," Hotaru turned away her face. "I will not condemn the choices you – the whole Alliance – made by calling up my powers now."

"You are so loyal, Saturn," Selenity said gently. "And it is purely out of selfishness that I ask you for this... but I want a world for my daughter where you are all equals, where the bad and the ugly things are locked safely away. I will send them to the future Saturn, but the only way my daughter can reclaim my throne is for you to destroy it."

Hotaru looked over at Uranus, to see the volatile girl's opinion of the Queen's plan. Uranus did not move, her eyes open and staring.

"The attack that killed Neptune grievously injured Uranus," the Queen's voice sounded dry, crackly. "I did not expect for her to survive so long. She was a fighter until the end.

"I ask you as a Queen and as a friend, Saturn – let me release your power. You were titled the Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Let the people of the worlds try again for their sake, for Serenity and Endymion's sake. For your own sake, Hotaru."

Hotaru could hardly see from the tears falling onto her cheeks but she nodded, climbing to her feet and standing beside the Queen, whose smile lit up her face as she held up the crystal.

"Saturn, awaken."

The voice seemed to echo for a moment and her eyes flew open. It was as if someone had knocked down a brick wall in her mind, her vision full of purple light as her bloodstained dress dissolved to ribbons and reformed as her senshi fuku, the Silence Glaive a comfortable weight in her hands.

Selenity stared up at Sailor Saturn; the awestruck expression, the understanding lighting her eyes. "Thank you, Sailor Saturn," she murmured, as she lifted the crystal high and seven streaks of coloured light raced into the crystal before the crystal exploded into fragments, beautiful glass balls that would find a home some time in the future.

And she watched as Selenity closed her eyes and relaxed, the gentle white glow fading slowly. And the Queen of the Moon let death claim her.

Saturn turned her head back to the ruins of the Palace, her Glaive pointing toward the sky, the brightly coloured orbs of the other planets floating in the sky, equally as dead.

"For the future," Saturn whispered, raising the Glaive above her head, the blade taking on a purple glow as Saturn twisted the pole arm around her torso, her eyes closed, before suddenly twisting the Glaive in a downwards stroke.

The sky exploded.

On Earth, the people looked up - great bursts of violet light ripped across the skyline, a light that was both grieving and hoping at the same time. As Saturn's attack wiped away existence on the rest of the planets, the people of Earth gaped up at the show of lights and fire.

And in the last moments before Earth too surrendered to the Saturn power, the sky was bright with a kaleidescope of colours.

And then darkness reigned.

* * *


	3. The Labyrinth

**Title:** The Labyrinth  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Michiru, Haruka  
**Word Count: **524  
**Prompt:**Labyrinth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary: **A breeze rustled through the maze, and she pressed her back against the wall of the maze, trying to elude the wind.  
**Notes: **I really like this one. If I ever get around to it, this would be one of those scenes I'd paint. I hope you enjoy it :)**  
Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

Her feet hit the grass as she brushed past the hedges, barely making a whisper of sound. One hand clutched her shoes, the other holding her dress up so she could run more easily, a tiny smile on her face as she moves down the path. 

The mazes in the gardens of the Moon Palace were legendary – designed and grown by a renowned Venusian artist. They twisted around the base of the gardens, an intricate design of interlocking circles – the center of the maze in the shape of a crescent moon, paved in white stone, where many picnics and secret midnight liaisons had taken place. If you didn't know where you were going, it was easy to get lost for hours.

Michiru smiled as she looked behind her, still running. A breeze rustled through the maze, and she pressed her back against the wall of the maze, trying to elude the wind. It almost never worked, but this was half the fun.

She slipped down another path, to where a tiny fountain, and concentrated carefully on the water spirally from the fountain. A streamer of water rose up in the air, twisting itself into exotic patterns in the air, where anyone in the maze could see it before Michiru guided it back into the fountain and ran on.

She ran her fingers alone the wall of the maze, her hair fanning out behind her like a banner, the breeze tugging at the long skirt of her dress, the ribbon around her waist. Her movements are fluid, graceful, as if she's not really human but some sort of sprite or nymph.

She gets the a fork in the maze and, without pausing, slips down the one to her left, looking over her shoulder for a second to see if the wind is following her, blowing flowers and leaves after her.

A body steps out in front of her, wrapping their arm around her waist. Her momentum throws them both backwards, tumbling into the grass; shoes flung away, dresses tangling around legs, arms around waists.

And then they are still, catching their breath and holding each other, Michiru entangling her fingers with Haruka's, her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"You caught me." Her voice is a little bit breathless and a little bit coy, and she tilts her head back for a kiss. Haruka says nothing, pressing her lips to those of the aqua-haired princess in her arms. She slides the ribbon straps off Michiru's shoulders and they take a few moments for themselves, moments of murmured endearments, half-spoken promises and the occasional whispered confession. Haruka lets Michiru trace her face with her fingers, running over her jaw, lips, cheeks, neck; press kisses into the hollow of her throat.

They leave the labyrinth together, Haruka's arm around Michiru's waist. A few flowers and leaves have weaved themselves into Michiru's hair; no doubt when the wind finally caught up with her. Their dresses creased, their shoes in their hands, leaning against each other, private smiles on both their faces.

They take their time in leaving, but it is always easier to find their way out when they are together.

* * *


	4. Beginnings

**Title:** Castles in the Sky  
**Chapter:** Beginnings  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Character:** Setsuna  
**Theme:** Silver Millennium - Gold Compass_  
_**Word Count:** 645  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** "…there was a gold compass. It showed me the way to the door."  
**Notes: **For everyone who asked, here is Setsuna's chapter :D There's no order to characters here, just which prompts made me think of which character. I hope everyone is enjoying these :) runs off to write more**  
Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

She opens her eyes.

All she can see is vapor and mist, her face feeling cold against the stone-like floor.

She sits up, smoothing out her dress and looked around. It is dark and cold, with an indeterminable light source supplying the dim lighting.

"Hello?" She called out, twisting her hands. She was supposed to be in her room, with her dolls and her books. Not in this strange, cold place. Not in this space – and not alone in the dark.

She stood up, pushing through the mist, which hovered at knee-height, making her dress so cold it felt damp. The mist seemed heavy, hard to walk through. She hadn't been walking long, but she felt exhausted, cold and yet strangely light.

And she'd didn't know where she was going – all she could see was the swirling mists, the ever expanding darkness.

"Is anyone else here?" she called out, looking around. "Hello?!"

Nothing – silence for company.

"Hello!" she shrieked into the darkness, turning around, trying to find real light or a door or anything. "Please, for the love of Hades, answer me, I'm lost!"

And there was a flash of light before her, golden light bursting open in front of her and twisting to form a flat, round object hanging before her. Burnished gold, it had the Pluto sigil engraved into the front, having been smudged with age.

Closing her hand around the object, the light flared once more as it opened, before settling into a dull, ethereal glow, a line of text in Ancient Lunarian curing around the inside edge of the cover - _In the dark I am found, without being fetched._ _In the light I am lost, without being stolen. _A line from a poem she had once read, she knew. She just couldn't remember where…

She gazed at the inside of the locket, which revealed a delicately-crafted compass, the arrow spinning steadily with no signs of stopping. And then it did, and it didn't point north, rather it pointed directly at her.

"Is that the way home?" Setsuna mused, looking over her shoulder, to the swirling darkness behind her. And as she turned back around, the compass started spinning again before pointing straight ahead, the mists pulling back to form a path for her.

Clutching her prize, she stumbled forward, the mist covering her path as she passed. She could see something ahead, and she kept running, half tripping over her feet as the huge iron door loomed before her.

She grabbed the doorknob, throwing her weight against the huge structure, desperate for light and warmth and other people.

The door swung open sluggishly and deposited her on the other side, landing face down on something infinitely soft.

"Princess." Setsuna looked up at the two figures standing before her – her father, with a sad look in his eyes, and Queen Selenity, smiling calmly down at her.

"Papa!" Setsuna reached for her father, who swung his arms around her. "I was somewhere with lots of mist that was so dark and there was nothing there." Her voice was breathy, frightened. "And when I asked for help..." She looked down at where she fell. Nothing. The compass was gone.

"…there was a gold compass," she looked confused. "Where did it go? It showed me the way to the door."

Selenity nodded knowingly and moved towards her writing desk. "The compass stays in the Time-Space in case you get lost."

"Selenity," the King of Pluto said, stroking his daughter's hair. "Does it mean…?"

"Look at her, Aeon," Selenity sighed. "There's no denying it. The senshi have been reborn once again."

Aeon looked down at his child, at the little girl who had vanished from her rooms, who had found the place where Space and Time resided and still found her way home.

The little girl with the purple sigil of Pluto burning on her brow.

* * *


	5. Behind the Scenes

**Title:** Behind the Scenes at the Museum  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Setsuna  
**Theme:** "Illusion is the first of all pleasures." -- Oscar Wilde  
**Word Count:** 1,615  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** She wouldn't always have to bow to that woman who had love in her eyes and power in her heart.  
**Notes:** This refers to events in Bury Your Dead, a one shot that hasn't been posted yet. It's like you're watching the sequel first :D. Another one of my unhappy-SM fics. I do enjoy martyr!Setsuna. Maybe one day I'll write the whole story for this universe; I seem to end up writing a lot of bits and pieces for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

The speech had been going for a long time. Setsuna stood behind the curtains to the balcony, twisting her necklace through her fingers as she waited. She could see Princess Serenity sitting in the throne next to her mother's, her four guardian senshi lined up next to Serenity's throne. 

Selenity stood at the edge of the dais, her hands clasped before her as she continued her yearly commencement speech. Next to the queen's empty throne stood three of the Outer Planetary Senshi, in full regalia.

Setsuna looked down. She should have been standing at the end of the row, next to Neptune. She should not be left behind the scenes. She should be taking her place behind the Queen, as the senshi of Pluto. It was her legacy, her gift and yet she was hidden from view.

She shuffled her legs and wondered if she could wait in Queen Selenity's office instead of here, only several meters away from where she should be.

"Excuse me, Lady Pluto." A maid brushed past. "Queen Selenity will have to speak to some planetary diplomats after her speech. You could wait in her office – I'll send some tea down."

Setsuna nodded without glancing at the maid. She knew what they were all thinking – why did she linger? There was no senshi for Pluto yet, not until she married and had a child, according to the rumors of the court. And yet, no one cared, because only when all nine senshi were present, would the need for them arrive. The people thought themselves safe. Setsuna knew they were not.

"…_The Alliance brings together the planets; we have managed to unite because of our similarities and celebrate our differences. We relish our freedom and thank the gods for all we have been given, for the opportunities to love, to be truthful and to be peaceful. I wish to thank every single individual who has listened to my petitions and continued down the path of my dreams." _

Selenity is practically glowing as she steps down the dais to greet various diplomats and lords. The princess and the senshi move off the dais, as well. Setsuna watches the pale, drawn Sailor Saturn stay close to Uranus and Neptune, as they stick to the fringe of the crowd.

She missed the funeral of Saturn's Queen, Hotaru's mother. Selenity had no granted her time to attend her own aunt's funeral – the woman who she had been so close to after her own mother had died. Pandora had been a legendary diplomat. And she was dead, murdered by a vigilante group. And she had never had the time to say good-bye, never to remind Hotaru that her parents might be dead, but she wasn't without family who loved her.

"Lady Pluto, would you like to be escorted to the Queen's office now?" the attendant is pushy, firm and Setsuna knows when it is time to leave behind the things she desperately wishes for.

"Thank you," Setsuna turns. "I can find my own way."

The palace is quiet because of the summit, and she sees only a few maids and attendants in the hall, moving like ghosts.

The Queen's office used to be a space of happiness for Setsuna. When her mother had died, Queen Selenity's mother – Selene – had taken her back here. There had been no nannies for the grieving Princess of Pluto. She would lie on the floor where the sun shone through and read, or play with her dolls. And Selene had always had afternoon tea served, with sugar cookies and wear rose tea.

Now, the office was like an entirely different space. Where there had once been a pale pink couch, there was a massive model of the Solar System, each delicate crystal replica of the planets dotted with tiny note flags. Maps and books of every county, every city, every planet dot every surface, fill every bookcase and are pinned to every wall.

Setsuna sits before the desk. A tiny white marble figurine of Princess Serenity sits upon the desk, her blue eyes dotted with tiny sapphires, real pearls detailing her dress and hair. The desk is inlaid with a crescent moon of pink diamonds, and several framed portraits of Serenity are dotted over the desk.

Once, there had been a fine crystal bowl full of pink blossoms that smelt exactly how Setsuna imagined Elysian smelt like. Selenity had smashed it as a child. Setsuna still remembered the tinkling sound of the crystal hitting the floor.

"Setsuna!" The Queen sweeps into her study, Luna and Artemis walking behind her. "Did you attend the summit?"

"Several moments, my Queen." She stands and dipped into a curtsey. "An exceptional speech."

"Thank you," Selenity took a seat in her chair, motioning for Setsuna to sit. "Luna writes exquisite speeches. If only I was as eloquent in such a forum."

"Have you spoken to Hotaru? How is she?" Setsuna asked as Selenity shuffled some papers.

"Princess Hotaru is feeling very alone, but I arranged it so that Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru are keeping her company until she has overcome the grieving period."

"Perhaps I might be allowed some time to visit Titan Castle, to see my cousin," Setsuna asked softly. "I was not able to attend Pandora's funeral."

Selenity looked up, tilting her head. "Setsuna, I feel that your place is at the Doors for the time being. Princess Saturn will be fine with Neptune and Uranus."

"But…"

"Lady Pluto, the Gates are a constant risk to the Alliance. I could not do that to my people. They trust me to protect them from the darkness."

Setsuna bit her lip and stood. "I understand."

"Good." Selenity smiled and stood. "I expect your next brief to be sixteen days, Lady Pluto. We'll re-examine the potential for you to leave the Gates next time." Selenity checked her reflection in the ornate mirror that hung on the wall. "Is there anything else you'd like me to address, Lady Pluto? I have a few moments before my appointment with the Lunarian Council."

"There are some concerning waves in the Time Line, my Queen, but nothing to report on it so far. I will monitor it for our next brief." Setsuna stood.

"Walk with me. I'm concerned about the alliance between Neptune and Uranus undermining the one they both hold with the Moon. You mentioned a possible uprising of the Outer Planets against the Alliance several meetings ago," Selenity moved down the hallway, her pigtails streaming behind her. "Is this still a possibility?"

"A slim one, your Majesty," Setsuna managed, hurrying after the Queen. "The Vega Protocol was an exceptional move on your part to keep the peace."

Selenity paused in front of the double doors that lead to the Council Room. "Should the opportunity to strengthen the bonds between any of the Outer Planets and the Moon come up in the Time Line, I want instantaneous notice. The Moon needs to remain the focal point of the Alliance, even if it means sacrificing certain aspects of interplanetary relations," Selenity smiled. "Dismissed, Lady Pluto."

Setsuna watched as Selenity smoothed her pigtails and adopted a calm expression before entering the Council Room, the loving, calm Messiah of the Silver Millennium. The woman who professed her desire for peace and love and unity. The woman who, in the safety of her office, outlined boundaries, manipulated ambassadors and gathered power into her waiting arms, all in the name of Selenity.

Bowing her head, Setsuna departed, not feeling like seeking out the other senshi behind Selenity's back. One day soon, Selenity had to fall from her pedestal. She couldn't continue treating the Solar System like her own personal chessboard. She couldn't continue manipulating good people who believed her every word.

She wouldn't always have to bow to that woman who had love in her eyes and power in her heart.

It had to end soon.

* * *


	6. Bury Your Dead

**Title:** Bury Your Dead  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Hotaru/Sailor Saturn  
**Word Count:** 636  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** She wanted her mother back, who never thought she was anything but a gift to the world.  
**Warnings:** This fic includes lines from the Holy Rosary. If you find this idea potentially offensive, please do not read. It is not meant to be offensive, merely to reinforce the themes of the fic, and my personal ideas about religion in the Silver Millennium.  
**Notes:** This is the prequel to _Behind the Scenes at the Museum_, the previous chapter, despite what the notes on that chapter said. This part is meant to go first, but I have placed the stories, for the most part, in prompt-order, rather than story order.  
I also want to thank everyone who encouraged my idea to expand this little universe, and to write longer fics. It's now just deciding whose story to write first - Michiru's or Setsuna's. I have at least half a dozen fic outlines out my computer for both of them. More procrastination time means more one-shots!  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

_H__ail Mary, full of grace._

She sat with her back to the door, her knees pulled up to her chest. She could hear the people outside, in the court yard. She could hear their low voices as they assembled.

She wanted to be alone. She wanted them all to go back to their own planets and estates. She wanted quiet. She didn't want to hear people talk about what happened. She didn't want people to talk at all.

"Princess." A knock at the door. "Princess, it's time to get ready for the service."

She hid her face in her hand and wept into her skirts.

_The Lord is with thee._

They blamed her for the Queen's death. And they blamed her on the Queen. Beautiful, gentle Queen Pandora had brought this nightmare into their world, and she had brought vengeance upon her mother, bought retribution down upon their heads.

She stood upon the dais, her eyes blank, as the two maids hastily tied the ribbons of her petticoats. They did not look into her eyes or offer reassuring words to orphaned princess. They ducked out of sight, but she could hear their whispers.

She wanted her mother back, who never thought she was anything but a gift to the world.

_Blessed art thou amongst women._

She stands before her mother's coffin, her head bowed. Her mother looks like she had been carved - closer to the paintings that hung in the castle gallery that the real person.

She let the flowers in her hand fall to the ground, lost in the arrangements around the coffin, and she pressed her head against the crystal of the coffin. She didn't want to leave, to turn around and see everyone look upon her with wary eyes. She was the one touched by the darkness.

"Mother," she whispered, crying into her hands. Everyone stands back, leaving her standing alone.

_And blessed is the fruit of thy womb._

A gentle arm wraps around her bony shoulders, and someone brushes her hair off of her face. Through a curtain of tears, she can identify the Uranian Princess. Haruka, that's her given name. A stony-faced girl, the last person she expected to approach her.

"Hotaru." Haruka leads her away from the coffin, half-holding her up as they leave the funeral altar. Hotaru's head is ducked, but she can still see other guests making the sign of protection against her.

Her mother should be alive. They should not have struck against her mother, they should have punished her – the unnatural one.

_Pray for us sinners._

Haruka takes her back to her rooms, the Neptunian princess waiting with a mug of herbal tea in one hand. She is guided to the chaise, where Michiru pulls her into her arms, rocking her back and forth, murmuring soothing words.

"It should have been me." She can hear the words, but it doesn't feel like she's the one speaking. "It's my fault, it's my fault."

They hate the fear she inspires. They hate the potential power she has, ready to destroy the planet. And her mother was killed, left bleeding, because of that fear.

It should have been her.

_Now and at the hour of our death._

Michiru smoothes Hotaru's hair and wipes her eyes, as if she were a child.

"It was never your fault, Hotaru." Haruka stands by the window. "Your mother's murder is why you are here."

She stands, reaching for a doll that rests on a rocking chair. "They killed her and left me, when they hate me, they fear me." Her voice was flat. "Why not me?" Her chin wobbles .

"You wield the power to protect," Michiru's voice is gentle.

She shook her head, her voice was soft, her eyes sad. "But now there is nothing left I want to protect."

_Amen. _

* * *


	7. Together, Alone

**Title:** Together, Alone  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Michiru  
**Word Count:** 578  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** Ten days always seemed like eternity when it first began. And it always felt like the end of the earth when they once again had to part.  
**Notes:** A Haruka/Michiru chapter :D It appears that this series will be between 11 and 15 chapters long. And then I get to post the fics for the February theme :)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

They sat together, overlooking the Sea of Serenity, watching the water ripple gently, their feet skimming the water as they stared out at the horizon. If they listened quietly, they could hear the faint sounds of the formal dinner going on back in the courtyard behind them, beyond the gardens, up the hill a little.

"They'll miss us soon," she said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

Silence reigned again. It got harder each time – they'd both spend their ten days at the Moon Court, reveling in the presence of the other. Ten whole days just to be themselves, together – sensual, languid nights and days full of stolen kisses. And that first day, when they arrived to the glowing white palace, exhausted to breaking point, those days away from the fighting seemed like an eternity. Ten days always seemed like eternity when it first began.

And it always felt like the end of the earth when they once again had to part.

And then they had to part again, leave for their own planets, to let duty come before who they were, and what they wanted. There were few opportunities for meetings or correspondence.

Michiru could feel tears bubbling behind her eyes already, and there was still seven hours until she had to leave. Seven hours until the formal departure, where Selenity would offer platitudes and calm smiles. Where she would have to stand stiffly beside Haruka with a blank face and not cry, not touch, not so much as flinch.

Haruka entwined her fingers through Michiru's as they watched the water, the glow of the earth hanging in the sky lit up the garden with a surreal, blue glow.

"We could leave, you know." Michiru's voice was soft. "Run away, back to our planets together. Not do this anymore." She rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Run away to the places we own ourselves, not let anyone do this to us again."

Haruka smoothed Michiru's hair down, listening as the Neptunian senshi weaved beautiful possibilities – possibilities they would never ever be able explore.

"We should get back." Michiru's tears were gone, her voice no longer shook – it was steady, polite, completely devoid of emotion. She grabbed her shoes and stood.

"We should." Haruka stood as well and grabbed for Michiru's free hand with both of hers, pulling Michiru into her arms and into a passionate kiss. Michiru pressed closer, dropping her shoes and wrapping one arm around Haruka's neck, as Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist.

They broke apart, breathing hair, staring deeply at each other before Michiru pulled away. Stepping into her shoes, Michiru walked away without looking back, her arms wrapped around herself. After a few moments, Haruka followed her, brushing the stray tears off her cheek with the back of her hand before she followed Michiru's path back to the courtyard, where the dinner festivities were still going.

They wouldn't approach each other again that night; they couldn't, knowing that there was only hours until they once again resumed their duty. There would be avoided looks, awkward pauses and lots of stolen glances.

Later, they'd curl up together on one of the beds, arms wrapped tightly around each other, just watching the sun pierce the horizon and waiting for their time to end.

And when the sun lit up the room, an almost offensive beacon, they would let go of each other and leave the Moon Palace all alone.

* * *


	8. Secret Garden

**Title:** Secret Garden  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Haruka, Michiru  
**Theme:** SM – Voyeur  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word Count:** 512  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning: **Suggestive behavior**  
Notes:** If I ever write smut, this will definitely be a fic I'll adult-ify. Oh, and in my little world, Kaiousei Castle (and the other castles named alike) is the retreat gifted to senshi by their families. Sort of a 'summer' palace, if that makes sense.  
**Summary:**The Princess – and Senshi – of Neptune stood under the waterfall. Her long aquamarine hair was plastered to her body, clinging to each curve.  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

The lagoon was sheltered, tucked away in the forest behind Kaiousei Castle. Trees created a wall around it, branches brushing the clear pool of water, ripples spreading out. Water poured down a waterfall between the rock face. The crystal clear wave of water was the only thing that could be heard. 

Sailor Uranus leant against a tree, the Space Sword hanging from her waist. It hadn't been particularly to find Sailor Neptune; the staff at the castle had been very helpful when they saw her torn and bloodied fuku, her illustrious sword at hand.

The Princess – and Senshi – of Neptune stood under the waterfall. Her long aquamarine hair was plastered to her body, clinging to each curve.

Uranus ran her eyes down Michiru's body. Michiru had forgone the traditional transparent robe that was typically worn bathing like this. Every inch of her porcelain skin was bare, water running over her. Michiru's eyes were closed as the water rushed past her, her hands clasped to her chest.

Uranus could watch her like this every day. There wasn't any time when Michiru wasn't the most exquisite creature in existence, but seeing her so peaceful and so relaxed, surrounded by her own element was the most satisfying and erotic thing that Uranus could think of.

She watched as Michiru reached for a hair comb that was resting on a rock nearby, sweeping her hair back; sodden aqua-colour waves tumbling down her back.

"Haruka, you're staring." Her voice was soft, husky, looking over her shoulder to where Uranus stood, hidden by the shadows of the trees.

Uranus smiled and stepped into view. "You look beautiful," she said in a low voice.

Michiru smiled, her cheeks going slightly pink, before turning back to the waterfall. "Aren't you going to join me?" Her voice was soft, sultry.

Uranus smiled, kicking off her boots and tossing her sword to the ground, before wading through the lagoon to her partner. As she pulled Michiru into her arms, tilting her head down to meet Michiru's lips in a scorching kiss, letting her fuku dissolve into ribbons of energy before dissipating, leaving them both flesh to flesh, arms looped around each other, water pouring around them.

Hands traced skin, soft sights of pleasure and contentment barely heard underneath the roar of the waterfall, the trees hiding them from the sight of anyone passing by.

As Haruka pressed another kiss to Michiru's neck, Michiru tilted her head back, her eyes falling shut. "I love you Haruka," she half whispered, Haruka making no sign she'd heard it.

It was easy to ignore words when their duty held a sword of Damocles over their dreams and their futures. It was safer never to acknowledge the half-whispered confessions, the murmured promises when ugly what-ifs stalked them every day.

Haruka didn't acknowledge Michiru's words, but tightened her arms around Michiru and kissing her deeply, a cool breeze twisting through the air, sending ripples through the pool of water.

And they stayed wrapped around each other, the wind teasing the water, until the sun disappeared behind the trees.

* * *


	9. Awakening

**Title:** Awakening  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Ensemble, Hotaru, Setsuna.  
**Theme:** SM – Revealing  
**Word Count:** 1800  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** "This is a duty of love and honor. Do not take this upon yourselves if you see this as a burden, or look at it with fear in your hearts."  
**Notes:** I've reworked this a little, sitting here, and I quite like the changes I made. The Silver Millennium saga is becoming more and more tempting to write, I admit. But I shall ramble on about future fics in my LJ rather than my notes  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

The hall was, arguably, the oldest existing part of the Moon Palace. Forged from the very stone the palace sat upon, the pillars were mosaic portraits of past royalty in gold and silver glass. The dome roof was delicate-looking engraved glass. It was a considered a sacred space within the Palace, kept only for rituals and ceremonies of the highest order. 

Today was one of those ceremonies. Twenty people were gathered in front of the altar depicting the first Moon Queen Selena, carved out of milky white quartz holding a rose-pink heart in her outstretched hands, her face a portrait of love and kindness.

The floor was polished marble, a golden crescent moon inlaid before the altar, with the eight planetary sigils around it. Selenity stood, holding the Moon Staff with two hands, her daughter standing to her right, with both Artemis and Luna flanking her.

In order, each of the Planetary Princesses stood with a family member, in formal dress. They all knew what was coming – in some cases, they had known for many years. But this was it – no going back, no denying. Their duty was, for all intensive purposes, set in stone.

Selenity smiled gently. "Welcome. I know this is a difficult time for you all – as girls, as Princesses, as families, in every possible way. And whilst the stars have chosen you are the warriors for our worlds, I truly believe that this is a gift rather than a burden, and thus, for the majority of you, you can refuse to accent the power of the senshi, and your powers will seek out another willing candidate." Selenity's eyes wondered to two girls towards her left. "This is a duty of love and honor. Do not take this upon yourselves if you see this as a burden, or look at it with fear in your hearts."

Princess Serenity stood behind her mother, watching her friends, looking nervous. Their faces were solemn. The Princess of Mercury, Ami, was shaking. Minako was twisting the chain-belt of hearts looped around her waist in anticipation. Only the four Outer Planetary Princesses were composed, their expressions blank, their backs straight. The only concession to nerves was Queen Pandora's hands resting on Hotaru's shoulders, Michiru's hand clasped tightly with her twin brother's – the only member of the Neptunian Royal family to accompany Princess Michiru.

"Princess Ami, of the Royal House of Mercury, please step forward."

Ami took a deep breath, and stepped before the altar, kneeling before the Queen. "Queen Selenity," she said, her soft voice seeming exceptionally loud in the large, quiet space.

Selenity held the Moon Staff out, a beam of white light flowing over Ami. As the light vanished, the sigil of Mercury shone blue on Ami's forehead.

"Princess Ami, you have been chosen as the Senshi of the planet Mercury. You have been training since your youth to stand here before me. Do you accept this duty with both courage and honor, to protect the planet of your blood and the Alliance to which you belong with your full heart?"

A beat. "I do," Ami said, standing, as a pillar of light blue light encased her for a moment, before dissipating and leaving her behind in her full senshi fuku, her face lit up with a smile as she inspected her new attire.

Princess Minako was practically twitching with excitement when Selenity turned to her, smiling, before turning to Rei, of Mars. Serenity tried her hardest not to giggle as Minako froze, her mouth gaped open.

"Princess Rei, of the Royal House of Mars, please come forward."

Both Rei and Princess Makoto accepted their roles without missing a second, without flinching, and with barely concealed pride at their new role in life before Selenity turned to Minako.

"Princess Minako, of the Royal House of Venus," Selenity's smile was warm as Minako practically leapt forward with glee.

"Princess Minako, you have been chosen as the Senshi of the planet Venus and as the leader of the Solar System Senshi. You have been training since your youth to stand here before me. Do you accept this duty with both courage and honor, to lead the Senshi true, and to protect the planet of your blood and the Alliance to which you belong with your full heart?"

"I do, Queen Selenity." Minako was beaming as ribbons of golden hearts transformed her into Senshi Venus, and immediately struck a pose, a broad grin over her face as her mother pulled her back into her place and tried to impress upon her the seriousness of the ceremony, Serenity giggling behind her hands.

Selenity smiled. "You are now the Inner Planetary Senshi, the Guardians of the Princess Serenity, Heiress to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. May both your hearts and aim be true." She motioned for the four Inner Senshi to line up behind her, before she turned to the Outer Planetary Princesses.

"Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune, please step forward," Selenity said gently. The pair stepped forward, exchanging a look between them.

"You have both been chosen as the heiresses of the powers of Uranus and Neptune. You will wield the power to protect the Solar System and to hold up the beliefs and aspirations of the Alliance. You have trained since your youth, and your pure hearts have forged the very weapons that will assist you on your path – your talismans. Do you accept this duty with both courage and honor, to protect the planet of your blood and the Alliance to which you belong with your full heart?"

"I do." Michiru's voice was soft but firm.

"I do, too." Haruka snuck a look at Michiru before pillars of aqua and gold light, respectively, encased them. As the light faded away, both girls reached out at an invisible object before them, both which took form as their hands closed around them – an aqua and gold mirror, and a sword with a jeweled, golden hilt, the blade appearing to be made of pure white energy.

"Step forward, Senshi Neptune, Senshi Uranus," Selenity smiled as both girls stepped forward and bowed to her before taking their places on either side of the Inner Senshi group.

Only the Princesses of Saturn and Pluto remained – the oldest and the youngest of the senshi. Princess Hotaru was staring at the floor, anxiously twisting the fabric of her dress between her hands.

"Princess Hotaru of the Royal House of Saturn, please step forward." Selenity's voice was very gentle.

Nothing happened. Pandora's hands gripped Hotaru's shoulder more tightly.

Selenity smiled gently before Hotaru took a deep breath, and stepped forward sinking to her knees, her head bowed.

"Princess Hotaru, you have been gifted with the power of the planet of Saturn. You have trained since your youth to wield this power, to stand with dignity and honor. You have the choice to renew and create; to save and protect. Senshi Saturn, soldier of death and reborn, awaken."

As Selenity finished, Hotaru's dress burst into ribbons of energy before reforming as the fuku of Saturn. As she stood, a staff appeared in one hand, lengthening and twisting to form the legendary Silence Glaive; Hotaru's expression seemingly calm at her transformation, except for the haunted look in her violet eyes.

A muffled sob burst from Pandora's mouth, burying her face in her hands at the sight of her daughter, the soldier of revolution, wielding the most destructive weapon known.

Instead of joining the rest of the senshi, Saturn returned to her place by her mother, atop the sigil of Saturn inlaid in the floor.

And then there was the Princess of Pluto, who stepped forward without a prompt. Selenity smiled at the tall, dark-haired girl.

"Princess Setsuna, of the Royal House of Pluto. You have been born with the blood of Hades and the Fates, to guard and protect the Passage of Time and Space. You have a consciousness spanning eternity; you have trained to offer guidance and to keep time and history safe for the future generations. Senshi Pluto, soldier of time and space, awaken."

The sigil of Pluto burned crimson on Pluto's brow as red energy wrapped around her for a brief moment, before revealing her fuku. The ornate silver and garnet brooch pinned to her gown had reformed into a key-shaped staff with a heart shape at the top holding the renowned Garnet Orb.

"Welcome to the new millennium, Sailor Senshi," Selenity smiled. "I admire you all for embracing your birth rights and looking into your future. I pray you wield your powers with love and justice, with understanding and compassion and that you live long, full-filling lives." Selenity bowed, as did the family members of the senshi. "Luna will oversee the training and teachings of the Inner Senshi, whilst Artemis will oversee the Outer Senshi, until they move into active duty." She smiled again. "Please join Serenity and I in the Rose Court for a celebratory morning tea."

Selenity swept away, Serenity skipping after her, smiling. Her court of four were here to stay; sworn in and to be with her for the rest of her life. The rest of the girls returned to their civilian forms, the four Outer Senshi still clutching their talismans.

As the chattering girls followed the Queen and Princess out of the hall, Princess Setsuna caught Hotaru staring at one of the mosaics upon the pillars – one of a girl wielding a vicious-looking pole arm amongst a battlefield dotted with bodies. It was a highly detailed piece of artwork, the tiny glass tiles sparkling, but gruesome in subject matter.

"Hotaru, are you joining us?" Pandora hovered by her daughter nervously.

"I just want to look at the mosaics," Hotaru said flatly, not turning around. "I'll be up in a moment, Mama."

Pandora looked unsure. Setsuna smiled and motioned for Pandora to go on, as she approached Hotaru.

"Hotaru?"

"Do you wonder what it's like to have a choice?" Hotaru's voice was soft, as she ran her fingers over the tiles. "That would could have stood up there and rejected the power, the pressure? That the others are expected to reject the power if they do not embrace the power as Selenity sees fit, but you and I… we are stuck. Whether we look at it as a gift or a burden, we are stuck."

Setsuna frowned. "I have, Hotaru. In the past, I have wished I could turn the power of Pluto away, to rule without this hanging over my head. But if it was a choice between wielding the power to protect my planet, my people, without a choice and being powerless in the face of adversity, I would choose the burden of knowledge. We all would. We are lucky to have such power, no matter how terrible it has the potential to be."

Hotaru looked up. "I know. It just feels like a shadow has been cast over my life from the very moment I was told. That I wield the hand of death. The killing blow."

"And you can heal; the old stories speak of Senshi Saturn walking through the dead lands, and as she worked, flowers bloomed in her path. The blind could see once more, the river of blood the war had brought ran dry. Saturn has always wielded the power of creation, of correction. An honor, Hotaru. A power we will, in coming battles, envy. And you must remember, sometimes correction requires a clean start." Setsuna finished.

Hotaru looked again at the mosaic. "You're right."

Setsuna smiled softly. "It's been known to happen. Come on. Let us celebrate our reawakening rather than let our regrets and what-ifs take us over. Remember Hotaru, you wield the power, not of destruction, but of renewal. I truly believe that is one of the most sacred, special powers to wield."

Hotaru smiled, and both girls turned and left the sacred hall, and once again the portraits of senshi past were left alone.

* * *


	10. The Art of Politics

**Title:** The Art of Politics  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Setsuna  
**Theme:** Corset  
**Word Count:** 1,615  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** "Your presentation, Princess. First impressions are very important."  
**Notes:** A thoroughly odd chapter, this one is. I'm saving my favourite one for the very end Technically, I only have one more to post, however, I do have two unfinished ones sitting on my desktop. If I get my uni work done early this weekend, I'll finish them off.  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

The corset bit into her flash and she let out a strangled gasp. The woman assigned to dressing her – Orla - ignored her gasp of pain, methodically tightening the strings. She was under strict instructions about how the Princess of Pluto was to be presented at that afternoon's gathering.

Setsuna let out another squeak of pain. "Does it have to be quite this tight?"

"Yes," Orla said flatly, giving another tug before stepping back. "Turn around, Princess."

Setsuna turned around slightly, tugging at the top of the corset, trying her hardest to breathe normally. "I really cannot breathe," she managed.

"You have to be able breathe to speak, Princess," Orla added absently. Setsuna was tall and very slim, but with almost no figure to speak of. The corset had managed to give the girl hips and modest cleavage.

"Excuse me for a moment, Princess," Orla nodded her head.

Left alone in the dressing room, Setsuna tentatively made her way over to the couch, where a robe was folded. This was exceptionally unusual – another tour to the Moon by the Earth's envoy. She was always in attendance with her father. But she certainly did not understand this strange dressing ritual that Selenity and Luna had arranged her – since she was 'turning into a young lady'. She might have been growing up, but she still liked her own clothes.

Yes, Pluto was, admittedly, not the most fashionable of the planets. The frigid and dark winters didn't lend itself to silky, ruffled gowns. Setsuna had a fondness for her classic dark gowns, her silky comfortable undergarments and delicate, tasteful jewelry.

Setsuna stood before the mirrors and looked at herself, almost embarrassed at the sight of herself. Her hair carefully pinned to the back of her head, weaved through with pearls – it had taken hours, the pins were jabbing into her scalp and exceptionally heavy. Her eyes were carefully outlined in black, her lips smudged with deep red lipstick. The corset was pinching her, and making her _bulge _in new places.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Darling girl, it's only me."

Setsuna tightened her robe and opened the door, to see her father standing there, looking tired.

"Darling." Aeon stared at his daughter. They had always been exceptionally close, and Aeon had prided himself on his relationship with his daughter, even as she had grown up. But… his daughter stood before him, her hair swept up, her legs clad in silky stockings and her face painted up, looking so much older than he ever thought she could. She didn't look like a little girl anymore.

"You look so much like your mother," he managed.

"You used to always tell me I looked like Aunt Pandora," Setsuna turned around and made her way back to the couch. "That I didn't look like Mama at all."

"Setsuna, is something wrong?" Aeon went to sit beside his daughter. "Are you upset?"

"Why'd you let Selenity and Luna do this to me, Papa?" Setsuna looked at the floor. If her hair hadn't been pinned to her head, it would have shielded her face from view. "I want to wear my own things."

"I thought you'd like this," Aeon said gently. "You don't have your mother to do these things, and there are so few opportunities… I thought you were excited, angel."

"I was, but I thought it would be more fun," Setsuna said, leaning against her father's shoulder. "I'm so uncomfortable and … I don't look like myself, Papa. I feel like a doll someone is dressing up for fun."

Aeon wrapped his arm around Setsuna's shoulders. "It was nice of Selenity to offer."

"Why did she offer, Papa? Why this time and not for the Outer Planetary Alliance meeting? Why now?" Setsuna looked up. "What changed in five weeks?"

"Maybe Queen Selenity has realized you're growing up," Aeon said gently. "That you're ready to take on the expectations and responsibilities of a Princess."

Before Setsuna could reply, the door swung open, Orla holding a dress covered in white cloth to protect it.

"Your Majesty! Queen Selenity wishes to see you to finalize some details," Orla dipped into a curtsy .

"Of course. I'll return to see you all dressed up, darling girl," Aeon kissed Setsuna's cheek before leaving his daughter in the hands of Orla.

"Princess, your dress." Orla pulled off the cloth. Setsuna stared.

It really was a beautiful dress. A light blue satin column dress with tiny capped-sleeves and a square neckline, with pearls embroidered on the sleeves. It was something she never ever would have worn.

"Made especially for you, Princess," Orla smiled at the gown. "The Queen herself approved it."

"It's very beautiful," Setsuna managed. "But I have a dress I had made for this afternoon."

"Selenity would be most grateful if you would attend this afternoon's formal greeting in this gown," Orla said slowly.

Setsuna knew the response to that. "Of course. I'll have to thank the Queen myself, later." And she stepped up onto the dais, where Orla began fitting the dress on her.

"Why has Queen Selenity gone to so much trouble for me?" Setsuna mused out loud as Orla began buttoning up the gown; tiny pearl buttons that ran down the entire dress.

"Well, Selenity didn't want to leave this all to chance," Orla said casually.

"Leave what to chance?" Setsuna looked confused.

"Your presentation, Princess. First impressions are very important," Orla chuckled. "Even with the papers drawn up, it still all relies on your first meeting."

"Papers?" Setsuna turned around. "I'm sorry, Orla, but I'm very confused."

Orla stared at her, her eyes wide. "Princess, part of the reason for the Earth's tour is to secure a potential bride for Prince Endymion."

Setsuna gaped at her. "Bride?"

"Well, yes, Princess. Selenity approached your father about it," Orla managed. "I'm sorry, Princess, I thought you were …aware of the situation."

Setsuna stepped off the dais and sat on the couch. "My father… why wouldn't he tell me he was arranging a marriage for me? He always said he'd allow me to make my own life decisions." Her voice cracked.

"I don't know what to say, Princess," Orla said. "I've been instructed by the Queen to have you presentable for the formal greeting. I don't know what else to say."

"Can you get my father for me, please, Orla?" Setsuna said softly. "I want to speak to him."

"Of course, Princess."

Moments passed. Setsuna sat on the couch, staring off into space. She couldn't grasp exactly what was happening. That her father had sold her to the highest bidder.

Her father stepped into the room, and Setsuna looked away.

"Orla is very sorry for causing you distress," Aeon began. "I should have spoken to you about this, angel."

"But having the attendant tell me was far more appropriate," Setsuna snapped. "Papa, what's going on? You've never kept something like this from me before."

"You are right." Aeon sat beside her. "It was Selenity's idea. Earth still refuses to comply with certain standards required for the Alliance – and that the best way to unite Earth with the Alliance was through marriage. And you are the only one of the princesses of marriageable age." Aeon looked at the floor. "It's something that will cement Pluto's place in the Alliance for a long time."

Setsuna looked up. "What do you mean, cement our place in the Alliance? Are we in trouble?"

Aeon looked at his daughter. "It's nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

"Papa, you've arranged a marriage to fix things. I'm done up in the most uncomfortable undergarments that could possibly exist. Please talk to me."

"Darling girl, it's not that simple." Aeon stood. "It's a lot of small things. Finding out the senshi have been reborn put a strain on all inter-planetary relationships. Our exports aren't particularly strong outside of the Outer Planets. It's a series of little things that have combined to create a … a rift."

"I was sold to the highest bidder?" Setsuna looked up, her eyes wide.

"For the good of the planet, Setsuna," Aeon said softly. "Sometimes the privileged have to make sacrifices to make life better for the less-privileged – to do things that we'd never ever do if we had a choice in the matter."

"For the good of the planet, you're sending me into virtual exile on Earth, married to a boy I have never met?" Her voice was soft. "The future Queen of Pluto has been sent to Earth to fix things that aren't Pluto's fault. This isn't fair."

"It never is, angel. You think your mother wanted to abdicate her throne to marry me? Do you think the father of Princess Serenity enjoys being separated from his daughter because he doesn't hold a title? I'm sorry petal, but politics is never fair." Aeon stood, pulling his daughter in his arms. "But I can speak to Selenity – I should have been more honest."

Setsuna sniffed and pulled away. "But withdrawing now would strain relations between both Earth and the Moon – it would do more damage than if the Earth Prince rejects me."

"There's no way anyone could possibly reject you, Setsuna. You're beautiful and so intelligent. I only wish that this was your choice."

"It's okay, Papa." Setsuna brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're a good girl, Setsuna." Aeon kissed her forehead. "Thank you for doing the right thing."

Setsuna watched her father leaved, and caught sight of herself in the mirrors, in her ridiculously ornate dress, her painful heavy hair and the pinching of her strange undergarments.

It didn't really feel like she was doing the right thing.

* * *


	11. House of Cards

**Title:** House of Cards  
**Author:** Girl Who Writes  
**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.  
**Characters:** Outers  
**Theme:** SM - Optional  
**Word Count:** 432  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** "But do you feel guilty?" Haruka persisted. "She doesn't know any of this, and we're trying to drag her into a war."  
**Notes:** Something short and sweet to end the story :) I hope you all enjoyed these fics.  
**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters and scenarios of Sailor Moon. I am a humble fan and thus make no profit from this venture.

* * *

They sat together in one of the summer houses, looking as if they were simply enjoying the mild weather, and playing cards. The attendants served drinks, before Princess Haruka dismissed them.

Princess Hotaru threw her cards to the table and picked up her drink. "How much longer do you think she'll be?" she asked in a low voic

Michiru began gathering the cards. "Not too much longer," she replied in an equally quite voice. "A long meeting is a good sign. It means they're discussing details."

"Or arguing. You know how short Setsuna's temper can be, especially with Selenity," Haruka looked over at where Princess Serenity was sitting in the gardens with her little court of four, spinning her parasol in her hands, giggling at something the Venusian princess was saying.

"Do you feel guilty we're doing this?" Haruka mused as Michiru shuffled the cards.

"We have no reason to feel guilty," Hotaru replied. "She's one of us."

"But do you feel guilty?" Haruka persisted. "She doesn't know any of this, and we're trying to drag her into a war."

"You don't know that. We're trying to give her the birth right she's entitled to," Michiru replied, putting the stack of cards down, twisting her necklace through her fingers.

"Ignorance is bliss," Hotaru said softly, following Haruka's gaze to the Moon Princess.

"Not when it comes to the people you love," Michiru said firmly. "And I know Princess Serenity would agree with me."

Haruka turned to Michiru with a tiny smile on her face. "You're right. Nothing would make up not knowing something that could save you." She kissed Michiru's cheek and Hotaru made a face, flicking a card at the pair.

Before anything else could be said, Setsuna was seen, making her way towards the summer house, her black dress streaming behind her, her face devoid of any determinable emotion. Hotaru jumped to her feet, pouring Setsuna a drink as the princess of Pluto made her way into the gazebo.

"What's the verdict?" she breathed as she passed Setsuna her drink.

"Queen Selenity refused," Setsuna said, looking frustrated. "She will not awaken Princess Serenity as Sailor Moon. Her decision is final."

All four of the Outer Planetary senshi exchanged a look before they turned their gaze to the young blonde princess sprawled out on the grass, giggling with her friends. The princess who would not be awakened as Sailor Moon whilst her mother held the thrown.

Hotaru sighed and took her seat again. "Well, we tried. At least we know where we stand." She picked up the playing cards. "I'll deal."


End file.
